Lofty
"Lofty" is the eleventh episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on November 1, 2010. Plot Before the intro Golf Ball and Tennis Ball are seen arguing which one of them a certain cloud looks like, while Firey was barfed on by Rocky. When Coiny laughs at the incident, Firey proceeds to fight with Coiny. Golf Ball mentions that their fighting is pointless, but the two defend themselves by saying the other is a jerk. After the intro Golf Ball then notices Announcer, and wonders what he's doing. Announcer then tells them that Another Name lost last episode and Cake at stake starts. Cake at Stake While Another Name walks to the CaS area, many objects from the other teams laugh at them. During Cake at Stake, Announcer asked if Golf Ball or Firey wanted to use their Win Token. Firey didn't, but Golf Ball did, having only half of her votes being counted. There were 37 votes. TB was safe with 2 votes. Firey got 3 votes and Coiny got 5. Golf Ball and Rocky got 12 and 15 votes, respectively. When TB got his 2 votes, Announcer says that the cake was too expensive, so he gave the objects imaginary cake. Even with her Win Token, Golf Ball and Rocky were the two with the highest votes. The Squishy Cherries then had to pick one of them to go onto their team. By a unanimous decision, Rocky was fully chosen, and Golf Ball was sent to the TLC. Contest For the first part of the challenge, the Announcer told the contestants to climb up a flight of stairs, which Tennis Ball fell off of. Announcer then had the contestants tie a balloon around their waists, then he made the ground disappear. Firey screamed due his fear of heights which caused Coiny to laugh. After the Announcer explained the rules, the game starts. The Grapes planned to attack the Cherries first because they have seven people, thus being a bigger threat. Blocky then picks up three nails up and throw them at the rival team. Pencil does the same, and they collide in midair before falling down. Pen accidentally pops Bubble's balloon. Firey gets slapped by Coiny, thus guiding his balloon to a nail held by Blocky, and Coiny shatters Ice Cube with a nail, commenting that he's an "ice cold killer". Snowball ends up popping Pencil's balloon because his team's balloon color is pink as opposed to red. Eraser then explained that pink is manly. The Speaker then says that red balloons were too expensive. When Firey hits the ground, he accidentally lights Bomby's fuse. Coiny attempts to use the basket of nails as a source of protection from the nail that Blocky threw, but both his and the basket's balloons both get popped by a nail, resulting in Another Name losing again. Coiny falls, and Bomby suddenly explodes. The remaining Grapes (Leafy and Blocky) then improvise in popping balloons, whether it's biting SB's balloon (by Blocky), squeezing Eraser's balloon (by Leafy), and making Rocky's balloon disappear by saying "poof" (by Blocky). The Grapes win the challenge, and Another Name goes to Cake at Stake again. Stinger At night, Leafy says she wants to get back onto the ground. Blocky disagrees. Trivia *Bomby is the first recommended character, recommended by jaysillyboy. *This is the shortest episode of BFDI ever, since it lasts only 5 minutes and 56 seconds. *This is the only episode where Pencil, Match, and Bubble appeared, but did not interact with each other. **This is also the case for Pen and Eraser. **This is the second time Bomby appeared. *Snowball and Golf Ball have an indirect quarrel during the Golf Ball and Rocky's choice of being picked. *Ice Cube appears in this episode, but has no lines. However, she can be seen laughing with other contestants when Another Name walks through the elimination area. *After this episode, the Squishy Cherries were larger than the other two teams combined. *When Eraser and Snowball are arguing, Eraser's arms are below the rope. When he waves his arms in the air and puts them by his sides, they are above. *After Coiny slaps Firey to Blocky's nail, the camera cuts out to see that Firey is pretty close to Blocky's nail. When the camera cuts in, he's far away and drifts over. When the camera cuts out, Firey is far away again. *Nails randomly appear in Blocky's and Coiny's hands before they pop Coiny (Blocky) and Ice Cube (Coiny). *This is the second episode to have subtitles, the first being Take the Plunge: Part 1 and the third being The Long-lost Yoyle City. *This episode marks Pen's first and only kill on another character. *Firey is now known to have acrophobia (fear of heights). *The balloons in the episode are later used in the asset for Balloony. *The contest is very similar to the old Nintendo game Balloon Fight. *Golf Ball is the second person to be eliminated using a Win Token with 12 votes, the first being Needle. *This is the first episode where it contains a scene where Leafy dodges the nails, the second one becoming Gardening Hero but this time it's Spongy. *Throughout the episode, there are motion blurs. Goofs *While everyone is climbing up the stairs, Rocky is nowhere to be seen. He then reappears when everyone is done climbing. *When Tennis Ball received a splat, Firey and Coiny are never shown that they felt a splat by the imaginary cake from the Announcer. *When Snowball popped Pencil's balloon, the nail disappeared. *When Bomby explodes, Pen, Pencil, Tennis Ball, Firey and Match disappear. **This is likely they are thrown away, just like what happened to Flower in "Barriers and Pitfalls". *Firey wasn't flaming when he fell to the ground after his balloon was popped along with him slapping Coiny. *All objects were moving up and down and so were the basket of nails tied to the balloon, however Ice Cube wasn't moving up and down. *There are a lot of time when the contestants were not moving up and down. *In 3:31, Firey's flames wasn't burning. *When Announcer tells Golf Ball and Rocky that the Squishy Cherries will either vote one onto their team or to be eliminated, Snowball has no arms. **However, they are back when he says "I'd say Rocky, because GB said my brain is small!" * Rocky turns around too quickly when Firey and Coiny slap each other. * When Leafy grabs some nails, her strap disappears. Deaths *Bubble is unintentionally popped by Pen with balloon string. *Ice Cube is shattered by a nail, thrown by Coiny. *Bomby is lit by Firey thanks to Coiny and Blocky. *Pen, Pencil, Match, Tennis Ball, and Firey are killed in Bomby's explosion. Characters Starting Characters Firey.png|Firey Blocky_wiki_pose.png|Blocky Non Starting Characters 1474801754918.png|Golf Ball Tbidfbintro.png|Tennis Ball Rocky.png|Rocky Coiny_Oficial.PNG|Coiny Bubble_1.png|Bubble Snowball.png|Snowball Pencil_12.png|Pencil Match_wiki_pose.png|Match Pen_Pen.png|Pen Eraser_BFDI.png|Eraser Icyidfb-0.png|Ice Cube Leafy.png|Leafy Speaker2.PNG|Announcer Bobyeat12.png|Bomby (Cameo) Balloony intro.png|Balloony (Body Cameo, Green Only) Naily intro.png|Naily (Body Cameo) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:2010 episodes Category:Cake at Stake Category:Golf Ball